


Three Wishes

by idioticfangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, genie tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve finds an old lamp in a charity shop, he definitely doesn't expect a good looking genie to come out.  But hey, he can deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of this, 'djinn' is pronounced the same as 'gin'. I'm not sure if that's right but otherwise my jokes don't make sense so we're all gonna have to deal with my mistakes

Steve looked around the charity shop, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Uh, well..." he licked his lips as the desperate-to-please owner attempted to sell him junk, "what's this?" he picked up a random item, a lamp, and rubbed at it, wondering in vain if there was a hallmark. Seconds later, there was a creaking noise as someone else entered the shop. Two customers in one day? That was unheard of before. 

The new customer had olive skin, slick black hair, and sunglasses on. With his ACDC shirt and ripped jeans, he looked out of place in the neat shop. Unfortunately for Steve, he also looked straight as a - what was the term - pole? He looked directly at Steve and said, "You called?"

Flustered, Steve checked his phone, even though there was no way he had this guy's number.

"No, no, idiot. On that," he gestured to the lamp that Steve was still holding.

"This is a lamp. I can't call you on a lamp. Lamps don't do calls. Lamps don't really do anything."

"They hold genies. Or djinns, sometimes."

"Yeah, well, I think you've had enough gin, don't you?"

"No, not gin, djinn! You know, the - oh, nevermind. The point is, you rubbed the lamp, three wishes, yada yada yada. Buy the damn thing and let's go, I'm already bored.

As they left, Steve inspected the lamp. "So, wherever I go, you go? You're like my pet! What's your name?" The genie didn't answer. "Fine then, I'll give you one. Lamp man? Eew, no. Gold man? Even worse. Iron man? Huh, yeah, Iron Man!"

"Don't ever call me that. Call me Tony. Never Iron Man."

"Do as I say."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"We're not on a ship."

"I'm calling you Cap if you call me Iron Man."

"Fine."

WISH ONE - "I need you to say it, Cap. Say it. Goddamnit Cap, if you said you were dying I could have helped!"

Any nurse looking in would have seen Steve Rogers, suffering from heart and lung conditions, whisper to thin air as he lay in the hospital bed, "I wish I was healthy." And then they would have seen his wish come true.

 

WISH TWO - "You're going to the gym, again?" Tony was flabbergasted that anyone would voluntarily do so much exercise.

"Gotta get strong. Weak people get picked on."

"You know I could do that with a flick of my finger."

"What? Oh, yeah. Fine. I wish I was fit and strong."

"Holy shit!"

"I know, right? I'm so good at this, Cap! You're lucky to have me."

WISH THREE - Forgetting that others couldn't see Tony, Steve rather unceremoniously shoved him into a cupboard when someone walked into his room. When they were gone and he had realised his mistake, he opened the door to apologise, to see Tony completely pale and panting for breath.

"Sorry," he gasped out, "kinda claustrophobic. From the - you know - from the lamp. And after your third wish, I'll be back in there. How does it feel to be normal, Cap? I wanna be normal."

Steve was stony faced. "I'm ready to make my third wish now," he announced abruptly.

"So sympathetic," Tony muttered sarcastically, "alright, what do you want?"

"I wish you free of the lamp. I wish that you can be a normal human being."

"Wha - but -" before Steve's eyes, Tony became more real, more there, in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on, "Thanks." Tony sounded suspicious.

"Well, you did save my life."

"So, I guess I should go?" Steve managed to wait until Tony had turned away to wince.

"By the way," Tony turned back at the door, although Steve was still facing away from him, "what would you have wished? If you could?"

"I wanted you to love me back." Steve clenched his fists, dropping his face into them as he heard the door slam shut.

But then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and heard Tony say:

"Your wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason I should not write fanfiction at 3 am I am very sorry but I thought I should post it anyway.


End file.
